PLL - Dinner and talking
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Paige and one more have a casual dinner together.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Dinner and talking**

**Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige enter the Grille on a Friday summer-night.**

"Sure we'll get a table? Looks kinda like the place is stuffed with people." says Emily.

"I called in our orders and reserved place for us." says Spencer.

"Typical." says Paige.

"Paige...be nice, okay?" says Emily.

"C'mon girls. We all know that Spence never cry for small things." says Hanna.

"It's cry _**over **_small things, not for, Han." says Spencer.

"Yay! Like I care...?" says Hanna in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't get in a fight with Spencer. We're supposed to hang out as good friends tonight and forget all about our problems for a while." says Aria.

"I know...sorry!" says Hanna.

The girls sit down by their table.

Soon a waiter show up with their food and drinks.

"Cheeseburger with a jumbo-pile of garlic-fries?"

"That is me." says Hanna with a small smile.

"Vegan style toast with mixed mushrooms?"

"Over here, dude." says Paige in a casual tone.

"Sloppy Joe, extra onions?"

"That's mine." says Emily.

"BLT with hot sauce?"

"That would be mine." says Spencer.

"Sushi and curry rice?"

"That's for me." says Aria.

"Taco, no meat?"

"Spence, who wanted meat-less taco?" says Aria.

"I didn't order that..." says Spencer.

"No, but I did." says Alison as she suddenly show up and take a seat on the empty chair by the table.

The waiter place the taco-plate in front of Alison.

"I heard that you chicks would be here so I e-mailed someone who works here and had them place my order in there." says Alison with her signature sexy smile.

The waiter place wine in front of Aria and Spencer, tea in front of Emily, ale in front of Paige, whiskey in front of Hanna and tequila in front of Alison and then he says "Would the ladies like anything else?"

"No, thanks. We're good here, please." says Aria in a friendly calm tone.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry." says Hanna.

"Sweet Hanna-Boo, tryin' to become hefty again, are ya?" says Alison in a sassy teasing tone.

"No." says Hanna with a hard confident tone.

Alison look confused. It clearly surprised her to hear Hanna talk back like that.

"Sorry, Han. I forgot that you're no longer shy and insecure and that I'm no longer a bitch." says Alison.

"After you disappeared, I lost weight, found my confidence and became kinda popular." says Hanna.

"Good job there, Hanna. You really are much more awesome than you used to be." says Alison.

"Wow! Ali, you've truly changed." says Spencer.

"Could you be nice to me too?" says Paige.

"Only because you're dating Emily." says Alison. "You know that I don't like you, Pigskin."

"Ali, we're all too old for stuff like that. Be an adult and stop bullying Em's girlfriend." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Paige.

"Okay...I'll try to accept 'the Pigskin'...uh, I meant Paige. You are so right, Aria. Each one of us are too old for childish lame hate and such." says Alison.

"You've grown up a lot. I'm pleased to see that." says Spencer.

"Thanks, Spence." says Alison.

"I think we've all become more mature than we once were. We're not kids anymore." says Aria.

"So true." says Emily.

40 minutes later, Hanna is really drunk.

"I need to cuddle someone, all adult style. Oh my shit, I'm so fucking turned on." says Hanna, who's eyes can not focus at one thing at the time, cause she is so drunk.

"Hanna-Boo, what you need is to get home and sleep for a few hours to get yourself sober." says Emily.

"What...? I'm not drunk." says Hanna, even though anyone would be able to see that she is.

"Tell us, how much whiskey did you drink?" says Spencer.

"Around 15 shots, I guess..." says Hanna.

"Everyone at this table know all too well that lil' Miss Hanna Marin can't hold her liquor." says Aria.

"Very true. Just give the chick some booze and she keeps drinkin' for as long as possible." says Paige.

"That's so not true, Paige." says Hanna.

"Oh really? What about Caleb's birthday-party? I happen to remember a Hanna Marin who was so drunk that she couldn't walk like 4 steps without fallin' down." says Paige.

"Don't blame me! No one told me that stronger alcohol would be served that night." says Hanna.

"Caleb is your boyfriend. Kinda weird that you didn't know what type of alcohol he'd have at his party." says Alison.

"Because when Caleb and me hang out it's less talking and more making out and things like that." says Hanna.

"Girls, we have to get our own drunk here back to her house." says Emily.

"Thanks, cause I don't think I'd be able to walk home on my own like this. The booze is makin' me all no-walk-girl." says Hanna.

"We're all friends and friends help each other." says Paige.

Paige and Emily helps Hanna home.

"Let's go, Hanna. You'll be home in no time." says Emily.

Spencer, Aria and Alison walk out from the Grille.

"We were a little surprised that you decided to spend some time with us tonight, Ali." says Aria.

"I've missed you girls." says Alison. "Fakin' your own death and living in different places to stay hidden is like really lonely."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're glad you're back." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks, Spencie." says Alison.

25 minutes later, Emily, Paige and a drunk Hanna get to the Marin house.

When they ring the door bell, Hanna's mom Ashley Marin opens.

"Oh my goodness, what's happened to Hanna?" says Ashley.

"Hanna-Boo had a bit too much to drink and we are nice so we help her home." says Emily.

"Thanks, girls. Hanna, let's get you in bed. You look like you need some sleep." says Ashley.

"G'night, Han." says Paige as she and Emily leave.

Ashley helps her daughter upstairs and into bed.

"Do you think Hanna will ever learn to never drink too much?" says Paige.

"I hope so, but it's unlikely." says Emily.

"Yeah, she's weird when she's drunk. It seemed like she was trying to grab us both on the ass on the way from the Grille tonight." says Paige.

"I noticed too. Guess that she turn a little bi when she's had too much alcohol. Not the first time we've seen drunk / bi Hanna. Once she was flirting hard with Aria while drunk and I also remember her almost kissing Spencer one time." says Emily.

"She's never been all over you?" says Paige.

"Only once when she wanted to grab my boobs." says Emily.

"Can't say I blame her, Em. Your boobs are sexy." says Paige.

"Yes, but only one person get to play with them and that is you." says Emily.

"I feel lucky. Nice to be the one who can touch your sensual body." says Paige.

"I love you very much, Paige." says Emily.

"Aww, Em. I love you too." says Paige.

"I know, that's cute." says Emily.

"Do you think Ali was nice for real tonight or that she's playing with us again?" says Paige.

"We can't know for sure, but I think Ali is really our friend this time." says Emily.

"I hope you're right." says Paige. "I don't want her to call me Pigskin again."

"No, cause that is not a nice thing to call anyone." says Emily.

"Why did Ali hate me?" says Paige.

"Because you love me." says Emily. "Ali has kinda a soft spot in her heart for me so doesn't want other people to like me, I guess."

"Too late for her, cause now you're dating me." says Paige.

"Yes I am. Ali blew it with me as far as romance goes, but she's still my friend." says Emily. "Paige my love, I'm sure that once Ali get to know you a little better, she and you will be really awesome friends."

"You think so?" says Paige.

"Sure, babe." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige.

While Emily and Paige are having a sweet moment, Aria and Alison are walking in the park.

"So, Ali...how does it feel to be able to hang out with us again?" says Aria.

"It's really nice. Despite what I've done to all of you girls, you're still my friends." says Alison.

"I hope so. We don't want you to be evil this time." says Aria.

"No more bad Ali, I promise." says Alison.

"I'm glad that you'll be our true friend now." says Aria. "Han, Em, Spence and Paige probably feel the same."

"It's gonna be kinda hard for me to be nice to Paige..." says Alison.

"Why don't you like her?" says Aria.

"Paige is so ugly. It's really damn weird that Emily love her so much." says Alison.

"C'mon! You can't seriously think that Paige is ugly. Also I think that Emily should get to decide who she wanna be with like the rest of us." says Aria.

"Speakin' about that, how's things with you and Ezra these days?" says Alison.

"Not so good, but I still have feelings for him." says Aria.

"Want my help?" says Alison.

"Thanks, but I prefer to deal with this on my own." says Aria.

"Okay. The old Ali who was a bitchy little slut would not let you do that, but new nice Ali will step back and keep away from your love-life." says Alison.

"Ali, you really are so much more nice now." says Aria.

"I'll do my best to be nice, even to Paige." says Alison.

"Good. I'm sure you'll see how friendly Paige is once you get to know her a little better." says Aria. "She may seem a little badass, but she's actually really sweet."

"Tell me please, are Paige and Emily really in love?" says Alison.

"Yeah, they are very much in love. Paige is, in my opinion, the one for Emily." says Aria.

"Oh really? What about me?" says Alison.

"You had your chance with Em, but then you kinda blew it." says Aria.

"I kinda did, yes. Well...guess I have to find another person to date then." says Alison, actually not mad that Emily and her can never be in love.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Ali. Everyone's got a soul mate." says Aria.

"Who's your soul mate, Aria?" says Alison.

"Not sure. I hope it's Ezra." says Aria.

"Ezra is awesome. If and when you and him get back together you'll be a lucky chick, Aria. He's a true man." says Alison.

"Mhm." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"I know how awesome Ezra is, I had a small thing with him after all." says Alison.

"Ewww! Don't remind me, please. I don't wanna think about the fact that Ezra's dated you before he met me." says Aria.

"Sorry. And don't worry that I'll steal him, cause I won't. Ezra is your man." says Alison.

"Nice that you think so. There's too much drama in my life already. Being forced to fight another woman for the love of Ezra is the last thing I need right now." says Aria.

"I know. Less drama would be nice." says Alison.

"Yeah, very true." says Aria.

"Just be patient and Ezra will soon be your man again, Aria. Somehow it feels like you guys are meant to be together." says Alison.

"I hope you're right." says Aria.

"So do I. Okay...see you tomorrow, Aria. Bye!" says Alison.

"Yeah. I'm goin' home too. Sweet dreams, Ali." says Aria.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Paige and Alison soon all become BFF. For the first time since she was a little kid, Alison is now nice and friendly again and she no longer say rude bad things about Hanna and Paige. Maybe things will get better in Rosewood after all...

**The End.**


End file.
